


Not Her (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: Marcus Pierce and Lucifer had an agreement for Lucifer to find a way to kill Marcus, who is really Cain the world’s first murderer. When Pierce tells Lucifer his new plan that involves you... Shit hits the fan.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer likes to stick to the simpler plans. He already had several different ways planned for Cain to die. Most of them had been fueled by the fact that Cain was starting to worm his way into Lucifer’s personal life. Sooner or later Cain will die and in a way for Lucifer to metaphorically flip off his father, which is why Lucifer is excited to meet with Cain today. Cain sent Lucifer a message to meet him in his office as soon as possible, which is where Lucifer is heading now.

He barges in through Cain’s office. Cain stands up from his desk.

“Hello, Lucifer I’m glad you made it. I have some news.”

“Great when will you be dying?” Lucifer flashes Cain a toothy smile.

“As you know the real reason I came here was to figure out how to die. Y/N hurt you.”

“Yes. She had good reason.” Lucifer’s face drops from the memories. He really did have a habit of pushing you away after you two go through traumatic events together. Of course you would snap at him. You yelled at him several times for being inconsiderate. That’s all in the past now. He forgave you obviously, but it still hurts. Maybe-

“She shot you and you bled. You’re the devil.” Lucifer’s face shifts to recognition. Oh yeah. You shot him only because he told you to shoot him.

“Yes, and she wears the bullet as a necklace now. My gift to her for being a reliable partner. What does this have to do with anything?” Lucifer grins again, but it falters. 

“She can hurt you because she cares about you.” Cain puffs his chest out and rests his hands on his hips. Lucifer smiles and nods.

“Yes, I suppose she does care about me.” He smoothes his suit. You bought him a really nice wallet once when he complained about his old one falling apart. What did she do for you, Marcus? Tell you your watch was cool? Pfft.  
“In order for me to die and for this curse to go away I need to make her care for me. Then I can die.”

Immediately Lucifer’s smug complexion falls. He’s gonna ask you out? No way you would ever go out with him. You’ve denied Lucifer several times the first time you met. She’s not gonna say yes to a date. Then... Why is Lucifer feeling uneasy?

“What? Make her care about you? Like she would ever care for the likes of you,” Lucifer sneers. He leans towards him. “Guess that plan went out the window.” Cain leans back towards Lucifer. Their noses only half a foot away from each other.

“Well, I think I have a really good chance with her going out with me considering I already asked her out and she said yes,” Cain says.

Lucifer tenses.

“She said yes?”

“We’re going out tonight for dinner. This isn’t gonna be a problem for you, right Lucifer? After all you have stated several times before that you’re both friends. She even confirmed it today.” She confirmed it?

Lucifer looks out the office window at you. Ella was jumping up and down in front of you.

“You got a date!” Ella shouts. Lucifer can even hear her from inside Cain’s office. Several officers glare at her, but Ella ignores them. You grab her shoulders and nod. Ella hugs you tightly. Chloe can be seen walking over to Ella and you to see what the hell Ella was excited about. 

Cain claps Lucifer’s shoulder.

“I got a date.” Cain smirks before moving around his desk to leave the office. Lucifer grabs Cain’s arm and shoves him against the wall. Lucifer leans in close to Cain’s ear.

“If you so much as hurt a hair on her head I will make sure that when your sorry ass gets down to hell you will suffer for all eternity. You will be beg for mercy and I will laugh in your face as you go through an endless loop of torture.” Lucifer growls. Cain tries to shove Lucifer, but he doesn’t budge. 

“You better let go of me before someone sees that you attacked the lieutenant.”

“You are the sickest bastard I ever had the displeasure of meeting. Making a sweet kindhearted person fall for you only to break her heart in the end.”

Lucifer backs off from Cain and goes to leave the office.

“And to think she would want you? She doesn’t even know who you are... Does she?” Cain says. Lucifer’s hand freezes on the door handle. “Think she’d still want to stick around if she finds out you are the devil that everyone fears?”

CRACK!

Lucifer looks down. The door handle snapped off the door in his hand. He throws it on the ground before leaving the office. He hopes he can talk you out of this date because he doesn’t know what to do if he loses you.


	2. A Worrisome Date With The World's First Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to a dinner date with Marcus Pierce. Lucifer finds out through Pierce. He’s not happy about it.

Lucifer and you had been through some strange spots since you’ve known him. He constantly tried to get you in bed for starters. When that failed you both seemed to move on, but then you caught some feelings. Lucifer seemed to like you too, but he still slept around with other women and men. Not to mention the time you tried to have a dinner date with him and a woman from Lux walked in. Then the time he got married when he ran to Las Vegas after you nearly died.  
When Marcus asked you out for a date you felt relieved. You can finally move on from Lucifer. You can put an end to all of this back and forth friends, more than friends, nonsense. You’re ready for the new change in your life.

Then... Why don’t you feel happy about going out with Marcus?

You sigh and pour yourself a cup of coffee from the break room. Maybe some caffeine can jolt you out of your stump. Ella walks over to you.

“Hey girl. You ready for your date with Pierce?” Ella asks. She smirks.

“Yeah, I’m stoked.” You put in some creamer and sugar. Ella puts her hands on her hips.

“You don’t seem stoked. You nervous because you're basically going out with your boss?”

“Well, that is a factor. He did ask me out and not the other way around so I guess that means he does like me somewhat...”

“Or is it because of Lucifer?” Ella says. She playfully punches your arm. Your eyes widen.

“Oh no! No way. We’re just friends. He doesn’t even like me like that. I’m not like the women at Lux he sleeps around with... Or the men.”

“But you do like him don’t you?”

“No, we’re just friends.”

“Okay... I see you girly.” Ella winks and walks away.

“No you don’t see me! There’s nothing to see!” You throw your arms out. Ella twirls around and finger guns at you. “I don’t like him!”

“I see you!” She rushes back to her lab. You huff and take a sip of your coffee. You gag. It’s old coffee.

You walk back to your desk and sit down. Looking at your desktop you begin to sort through your emails. What you didn’t see is Lucifer marching over to you. You absentmindedly begin to answer an email. Lucifer snatches your keyboard away from you, knocking over your cup of coffee in the process. You screech and jump up.

“Hey! That’s not cool. What are you doing? Give that back to me!” You lunge forward, but Lucifer sticks it under his arm. You sigh.

“I have something to tell you. I know you’re going to have dinner with Marcus tonight,” Lucifer says.

“Oh.” You grab some spare napkins and begin to dab at the spilled coffee. “What about it?”

“I don’t think you should go out with him. You don’t know him like I do. He is a terrible person who just uses people. Why are you going out with him anyway? You said he was a jerk when you first met him,” Lucifer explains. You throw away the soiled napkins. The coffee is mostly cleaned up now.

“I mean first impressions aren’t always right. I thought you were just-” You pause and look up at him. Lucifer’s face droops and he tilts his head.

“Thought I was what?” Lucifer’s voice seems to drop an octave.

“Nothing. Lucifer I’m going out with Marcus and that’s that. I’m not going to cancel because you told me to cancel.”

“Let me take you out for lunch then.”

“Marcus already offered.”

“What do you mean he already offered? You’re going to dinner with him and now lunch? He’s really getting in between us.” Lucifer said.

You roughly yank your keyboard away from him and set it down on your desk.

“There is no us. You’ve said it yourself.” Lucifer’s face drops and for a moment you felt guilty.

“Yes, I did say that and you have as well.”

“I have a lot of work to do, Lucifer...” You force yourself to look at the desktop. You didn’t want to meet his eyes.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

Lucifer walks away. You look up at his retreating form. Lucifer was heading towards the exit. Maybe you were being too harsh?

Life’s not fair.

***

The restaurant was small, but filled to the brim with costumers. The place has several little lantern lights hanging from the ceiling. Fake plants draped the booths and the walls. Marcus sits across you from your table. In front of him was a small candle lit. The flames twirl in the wind. You’ve already put in your main entrees and eaten.

You lean forward with your elbows on the table, your hands in front of you.

“This is a really nice restaurant. I’ve never been here before.” Marcus leans forward with a smile.

“I’m glad you think so. It would’ve been embarrassing if you didn’t like it.” You chuckle.

“It wouldn’t have been embarrassing it would’ve been awkward though.”

“Either way it wouldn’t have been good.”

“I would’ve had to call a taxi.”

You and Marcus laugh. He rests a hand over yours. Your face heats up. The waiter comes over. You pull away from Marcus.

“That gentleman over there wanted to let you know he paid for your meals.” He gestured towards the gentleman.

You both look. Lucifer is standing at the bar in his finest black suit. His hair is slicked back and he’s clean shaven. He waves at you and glares at Marcus.

“Well, tell him it won’t be necessary,” Marcus says.

“Your meals have already been paid for. I just ran his card.”

“Excuse me.”

You get up from the table and make your way towards Lucifer. He extends his elbow for you. You don’t take it.

“Why did you pay for dinner? We were going to split the bill.”

“He was going to make you pay? What a cheap date.”

“Well I wouldn’t know if he would have offered to pay because you paid.”

“No need to thank me. I am a generous gentleman who would not betray you in the end. I wouldn’t date you for my own desires. I would date you for you.”

“Why are you doing this? What kind of mind games are you playing with me?”

“Because I am better than him! Do you think he’d do the same for our date?”

“No, because he doesn’t have a manipulative inner motive for his own desires.” You cross your arms.

“You’re wrong he does have a manipulative inner motive for his own desires and for once I’m not doing this for me I’m doing this for you. He’s going to hurt you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do know that. He told me he’s only going to date you so he can make you love him so he can die.” You throw your hands up.

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer sighs and leans in closer to you.

“Marcus is really Cain from the bible. My father punished him for being the world’s first murder by making him immortal. You can make him mortal if you love him.”

“Okay, Lucifer enough. I’ve had it with this whole God, bible, devil shenanigans. You are not the devil. Marcus is not Cain. You need to stop this.”

“I’m telling you the truth. I always have told you the truth. Don’t you know that?” Lucifer’s voice lowers. You shift your weight from one foot to the other. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

You give Lucifer a small smile.

“I’ll be fine, Luce. Don’t worry about me. I won’t get hurt.” You grab his hands and squeeze it.

“Thank you for paying for our meal. Goodbye Lucifer. I’ll see you at work.”

You let go of his hands and go back to Marcus. Lucifer frowns as he watches you walk away.

Little did you know how heartbroken Lucifer looked afterwards.


	3. I Always Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and you have been dating for a while, until one night.

Lucifer is sitting in a chair in the conference room. His eyes are filled with unshed tears and his lower lip trembles slightly. You and Marcus walk by holding each other’s hands. Every night for the past few days you both left like this. You only had eyes for Marcus and Marcus only had eyes for you. He even took you away from Lucifer on cases. Lucifer was left to work with Chloe without you. He would often watch you both from afar, wondering what you’re saying, or thinking. Wondering if you still cared for him.

Chloe walks inside the conference room. Lucifer doesn’t glance at her; his eyes follow you as you leave the building with Marcus. The sleazeball is still holding your hand. He can hear you laugh at something Pierce said. If only you would believe him about Marcus being Cain, but that would mean showing you his devil face. He was afraid to show you, but he knew he had to show you at some point. It was only fair. He didn’t want you to think he was delusional, but truth be told he wasn’t sure which was better: devil or delusional.

“Hey,” Chloe says.

“Hello, detective Decker,” Lucifer says. If she knew about me. She would hate me.

“Are you alright?” Chloe asks.

“I’m perfectly alright.” I just want her to be with me.

“You know you can always talk to me if you need someone to talk to,” Chloe says.

“I know and you can always talk to me,” Lucifer says. He finally looks at Chloe. She takes a step towards Lucifer to stand by his side.

“I’m really sorry things didn’t work out between you and her, but there is someone out there for you. It just wasn’t her,” Chloe says.

Chloe lays a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and rubs it; Lucifer tenses. The scent of lavender and vanilla fills his nose from Chloe’s perfume. He scoots out of his chair and stands up. He clenches his fists. Chloe’s eyes widen as she takes a half step back from him.

“I don’t want there to be someone else,” Lucifer says. It’s always been her.

He leaves Chloe and the precinct behind. He runs to the parking garage. Maybe I can steal her away from him tonight. Just tonight, one last time. He stops in his tracks. Marcus rolls away on his motorcycle with you holding onto him. The rumbling of his motorcycle bounces off the walls in the parking garage. You and Marcus are both wearing helmets. It’s good that you’re wearing one; too bad he’s wearing one. Your arms wrap tightly around his torso with your chin on his shoulder. Lucifer turns away and heads to his car with his head lowered.

He missed you looking back at him over your shoulder.

***

Marcus and you had dinner at the restaurant where you had your first date. Ironically you both ordered the same thing, maybe out of sentiment. Who knows? Afterward, he took you out for dessert at the nearest dessert shop. This was a new place you both wanted to try out. The desserts were stale, but it didn’t matter to you. It was closing time for that place anyway. Now you’re both walking in a park, your hand in his, while you both just chatted about everything and anything.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” you say.

“So did I,” Marcus says.

“So you wanted to tell me something? You wanted to wait until later and it’s later,” you say with a playful tone. Marcus chuckles.

“Right. I wanted to say that-” He stops and pulls you off onto the grass. His eyes skit between both of yours. His smile didn’t meet his eyes.

“I wanted to say-” Marcus’s face drops. You frown. “I can’t do this.”

“You can’t do what?” You ask. The color drains from your face as your stomach whirls.

“It’s not worth it. I’m breaking up with you.”

Your lips part as you stare wide-eyed at Marcus.

“You’re breaking up with me?” Your voice cracks. “I thought that we- that you- I-I thought…”

“Goodbye,” Marcus says. “I hope you can find another way home.”

“What? No, please don’t do this-”

It was too late. Marcus turns on his heels and walks away from you. You thought things were going well. You thought everything could go okay for once. The cool night air tickles your hair and cools your warm face. You walk to the nearest bench and sit down. Your chest hurts as your eyes begin to grow warm. People walk right past you without shooting you a glance. Without thinking, you pull out your phone and call Lucifer. He answers after the first ring.

“Hello. Did you call to tell me about how great Marcus is?” Lucifer says sarcastically. You bite your lip.

“… No.”

“Are you alright, darling? You sound upset,” Lucifer asks. He sounds concerned.

“I’m fine.”

“Did he hurt you?” Lucifer asks.

“I-” You inhale shakily. “Marcus dumped me. I should’ve known better. You were right about him. I was stupid.”

“No, you are not stupid. He is for hurting you. Where are you?” Lucifer says. You tell him where you are.

“He just left me here and told me to find another way home…”

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right there.”

Several minutes later, Lucifer finally shows up. His outfit is all disheveled, buttons were undone randomly, his shirt half tucked in, half untucked. His slick hair falls over his forehead in a single greasy curl. If you didn’t know any better you would’ve guessed he was in a fight.

“You came,” you say.

“I did and I always will,” Lucifer says.

You stand up. Lucifer immediately envelopes you in a warm embrace. You feel like crying, but you hold back. You wrap your arms tightly around him like an anchor. The smell of cologne and cigarettes fills your nose. Lucifer slowly rubs your back, you can feel his rough onyx ring through your shirt.

“I’m sorry for making you come here while you could be having fun at Lux with all of those women,” you say, your voice muffled from his clothing.

“Never be sorry for that. I would much rather be here with you.” You pull away regretfully. You’d much rather keep hugging him, but you didn’t want to be too weird.

“He broke up with me and said I wasn’t worth it.” You look down at your feet. His knuckles crack, looking up, you can see his fingers are curled into fists.

“He is a sack of ass and deserves punishment. You don’t deserve that. You deserve so much more than that,” Lucifer reassures you. You look up at the sky and bare your teeth.

“I guess I really am going to die alone. I’ll just buy twenty cats and then die as an old crazy cat lady,” you say, your voice wavering. Hot tears begin to cloud your vision.  
“That won’t happen to you. Truth is anyone with half a brain will fall in love with you the instant they meet you. You’re kind, smart, and beautiful. You light up the room when you walk in. You hold your own and have good instincts. You’re a great detective. Marcus is an idiot. He doesn’t even realize what he lost,” Lucifer says. You finally look at Lucifer.

“You really think so?” You ask.

“With every fiber of my being.”

“I don’t even know what to say. That’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me, ” You say. You blink and a tear escapes your eye. Lucifer wipes it away with his thumb; his hand stays on your cheek.

“You don’t have to say anything. I mean every word. Let me take you home. It’s late,” Lucifer says.

“Okay,” you agree.

It was a quiet ride in his car back to your place. You had leaned your head against his shoulder; he wrapped an arm around you in response. His arm kept you warm on the chilly ride home. Once you arrived, Lucifer walks you to your front door. You both stop and turn to each other. Your heartbeat speeds up with every second passing by as you watch Lucifer. He looks down at you with the warmest gaze.

“Thank you for everything. I really can’t tell you how much it means to me,” you say. Lucifer tucks a stray hair behind your ear.  
“I will always be there for you. I hope you know that,” Lucifer says. You nod.

“And I will always be there for you,” you confirm. He smiles.

“I really don’t deserve you,” you say. Lucifer huffs.

“It should be me saying that.” You smile and shake your head.

“Would you like to come in? I can make coffee- or anything.”

“I don’t want to impose-” Lucifer says.

“I already imposed enough on you tonight. Come in.”

You open your door and grab his hand. Lucifer lets you pull him inside, he shuts the door behind him.

“Would you like anything?” You ask.

“No, I’m perfectly alright. Can I tell you something?” Lucifer asks.

“Of course.”

“Watching you date Pierce was the most frustrating thing I had to endure the past few weeks. I know you just got out of a nasty relationship and you’re hurt, but I would like to take you out on a proper date when you’re ready.”

“I like you a lot, Lucifer and I appreciate you giving me time to heal, but something tells me you won’t have to wait long,” you say with a small smile.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“Do you… Wanna watch a movie?” You ask.

“I would like that.”

For the rest of that night, you watched one of your favorite movies with Lucifer on the couch. You weren’t cuddling, but your arms were brushing against each other. Both of your legs were stretched out side by side on the long edge of the couch. Lucifer and you fell asleep on the couch and woke up in the morning next to each other. Even though your backs were kinked, your bodies sore from the battered couch, it wasn’t that bad of a night. This was going to be the start of something wonderful.


End file.
